All He Needed Was Sleep
by Greeneyesnevershinedsobright
Summary: Dameron. Cameron comes home VERY drunk one night and things end VERY badly.


"Cameron, where are you? It's already past midnight." Damian sighed as he tried to hear his boyfriend on the other end of the line. It was rare for Cameron to be out this late, even if he was going to a bar. Cameron was always sure to be home before midnight so that Damian didn't feel too alone in their apartment. Seeing how Damian was still 19 and Cameron was of drinking age, Damian always got the short end of the straw and had to stay home alone.

"God you're so _needy_" Cameron hissed through the phone. "Can't I just have one day without you constantly being on my ass" He laughed as he thought it was a funny joke of some sorts. He was already on his 15th drink, and was beyond capable of accounting for his actions.

"Whatever Cameron" Damian yelled, feeling like he was just stabbed in the heart. Cameron had never been mean to Damian like this, never sober nor intoxicated. There was something wrong here; Cameron needed to get home _soon_. "Where are you? I can come pick you up if you'd like" Damian sighed, calming himself down.

"No. I'll get home on my own time" Cameron slurred. Before Damian could object the line went dead, showing that Cameron had just hung up on him.

Damian stayed up waiting to make sure his boyfriend would return home safe, drunk as hell, but safe none the less. He decided he would talk about what was said when Cameron was sober and could really account for his actions. He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by the sound of glass shattering not too far from him. He opened his eyes instantly and saw that Cameron was standing at the other end of the room cursing at a broken bowl.

"Cam" Damian groaned as he stood up. "Just go to bed, I'll clean it up" He said as he halfheartedly walked over to his boyfriend placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want your help you fag" Cameron screamed as he pushed Damian away.

Damian's mouth dropped as he fumbled back from the push. What did Cameron just call him? "Cameron, don't you _dare_ say that" Damian screamed at him. He knew that when they first got together Cameron had difficulty dealing with his demons and his religion, but that was 8 months ago.

"I'll say whatever I want to, you're a worthless piece of shit" Cameron slurred out as he steadied himself on a nearby wall.

Damian could fell tears building up behind his eyes. "T-this isn't you Cam." He whispered as he looked down at his hands. He knew that this was just the drinks that Cameron had a few hours before and that once he woke up he would be sober and the man that Damian was in love with. _All he needed was sleep._ "Look c'mon let's get you to bed" He sighed compassionately as he walked towards the taller blonde and took his hand.

"Don't touch me" Cameron screamed as he pulled his hand away and slapped Damian hard against the cheek.

Damian stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. Cameron, _his_ Cameron had just hit him. Damian couldn't even speak; he was still trying to come to realization of what had just happened. What had he done to make Cameron so angry that he would drink himself into a monster like this? _All he needed was sleep._

Cameron glared at the shocked brunette who was standing in front of him. "You were the biggest mistake I've ever made" Cameron growled out as he stepped forward. "You're pathetic. You can't even stand up for yourself" He smirked as Damian took a step back. Cameron kept advancing onto Damian until Damian was stuck, his back on a hall and Cameron blocking any paths of escape.

"C-cam. You don't mean any of this baby" Damian stuttered out as he looked for any sort of compassion or remorse in Cameron's once gray blue eyes, that were now a hard icy cold blue. "This isn't you Cameron. I know it isn't" He whispered as he reached for Cameron's hands. "Just come to bed, and it will all be better in the morning" He begged.

"Why would I want to sleep with a fag like you?" Cameron wickedly laughed as he took a step back and looked over Damian disgustingly. "I don't even want to breathe the same air as slum like _your_kind" He spat at Damian.

"My kind?" Damian asked as he furrowed an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "My kind Cameron? You're my _boyfriend_ Cameron; you're the same kind I am" He said as he moved forward trying to grab Cameron's attention.

"I'm nothing like you" Cameron screamed as he took a punch to Damian's jaw line. He could hear the crack of Damian's jaw against his knuckles as Damian fell to the floor.

As Damian's head hit the floor everything went black for a minute. The pain Damian was feeling on his face was nothing like the pain of his heart breaking from Cameron's words. "I'm leaving Cameron" Damian muttered out as he managed to push himself up into a sitting position. "You need sleep, I'll stay at AJ's" He spat out some blood on the floor next to him. _All he needed was sleep._

Cameron laughed at the sight that lay before him. He squatted down so he was at Damian's eye level. "You're not going anywhere" He smiled as he took Damian's chin in his hand. "You are going to stay right here with me" He grinned as he pushed Damian hard against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me Cameron?" Damian cried out in fear. Cameron would never hurt him like this, even under the influence. Cameron loved Damian more than anything. Damian couldn't even get himself to stand up, he was already too broken. All he could do was put his arms above his head and pray that Cameron would just snap out of it.

"Because you ruined my life" Cameron said bitterly as he kicked Damian hard in the chest. "Everything was perfect before I met you. I had the perfect girlfriend, my parents loved me, and now what do I have?" He screamed as he repeatedly kicked the crying brunette in the stomach.

"Cam" Damian cried out. "Cam you have me" He said as Cameron stopped kicking him. "I love you Cameron, and I know you love me" He sobbed out as he looked up at his boyfriend. "This isn't you Cameron, please stop. We'll get you help, please" He whispered as he searched the blonde's face for any sign of emotion other than pure hate. _All he needed as sleep._

"You disgust me" Cameron screamed as he bent down at picked up the brunette by his hair. Normally Cameron wouldn't have been able to lift Damian, but since Damian was so weak and the adrenaline running through Cameron from his anger was strong, he effortlessly threw Damian across the room. As Damian landed with a thud, Cameron quickly walked over to where he was and picked him up again, pushing him against the wall.

Damian was already coughing when he felt Cameron's hand on his throat. He could barely see his boyfriend through his bruised face. "Cam" he mouthed, unable to make any sound. "Please" he whispered with any air he had left. Almost instantly Cameron let go, letting Damian fall to the ground. It was over, Damian thought as he coughed up trying to catch his breath. Cameron had snapped out of it. "Cameron" Damian sighed as he sat up and looked at his boyfriend. His stomach instantly dropped at what he saw in front of him. This was far from over. _All he needed was sleep._

"If you love me so much, prove it" Cameron said as he undid his jeans. When he saw Damian close his eyes, he got even angrier than he was before. "Look at me" He screamed as he pulled Damian up by his hair again. "That's better" Cameron sneered as his eyes met Damian's. Keeping one hand on Damian's head, Cameron used his free hand to remove his jeans and boxers, exposing himself in front of the already kneeling brunette.

Damian knew what Cameron was going to make him do. If it was any other night Damian would have done it happily. Cameron and he had never been intimate yet; just a few make out sessions here and there. Damian had wanted to go further, but Cameron wanted to wait, and Damian respected that. But now, under these circumstances, Damian felt like throwing up. Was Cameron really going to force Damian to give him oral? Was this all some sort of sick dream? Was Damian going to wake up and find himself in bed with Cameron sleeping peacefully? _All he needed was sleep._

"Open your mouth" Cameron demanded as he saw Damian staring at his cock. When Damian shook his head no, Cameron slapped Damian hard across the face. "You little piece of shit" Cameron spat out as he forced Damian's already broken jaw open with one hand. Before Damian could even close his mouth to try and fight, Cameron inserted his cock into Damian's mouth, groaning loud at the feeling of warmth. "Oh god" Cameron moaned out as he gripped Damian's hair harder.

Cameron had pushed himself into Damian's mouth so far that Damian was already gaging. He didn't want to move, at this time he didn't want to breathe. All he heard was his heartbeat and Cameron's moans as Cameron told him to move his mouth up and down. When he refused Cameron forced his head to move up and down Cameron's growing erection by the grip of his hair. Damian could feel tears falling from his eyes. This was not the Cameron he loved. _All he needed was sleep._

Cameron ignored the fact that Damian was crying as he forced Damian to move faster and faster. "Oh god yes" Cameron moaned out as he felt himself nearing his climax. He felt himself getting tired, wanting to finish and go to bed. After a few more hard strokes, he heard Damian's gaging and difficulty breathing, Cameron released inside of Damian holding him there still as he came down from his high. "'sallow" Cameron commanded as he looked down at the broken boy on his knees. When Damian didn't do anything, Cameron hit him again. As Damian gaged swallowing, Cameron removed himself from the boy's mouth. "You're pathetic" he spat out as he pulled back on his underwear and jeans. He took on final look at the brunette who was lying on the ground not moving at all. "Piece of shit" He mumbled as he gave him one final kick to the stomach before making his way towards his bedroom and passing out on his bed.

Damian laid there as he heard Cameron's bedroom door shut. Cameron was right, he was worthless. Damian tried to push himself up, but failed falling back down to the cold wood ground. What had he done to deserve this? Why didn't Cameron love him anymore? Damian couldn't even open his eyes as he started to get dizzy. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow; he didn't want to be alive. _All he needed, was sleep. _


End file.
